There is a pumping-ejection installation known, which contains ejector, working liquid pump and separator. Pump is connected to ejector, ejector's branch pipe for passive medium's feed is connected to gas pipeline, and separator is connected to ejector's outlet and pump's suction side (see SU, author's certificate, 1195074, cl.f 04 f 5/54,1985).
This installation allows to pump out different gases by using a closed circuit of working liquid circulation, however the energy of liquid medium is not fully used in this apparatus while gaseous medium's evacuation, what reduces the effectiveness of its operation.
The closest analogy to the described installation, in technical way, is pumping-ejection unit, which contains liquid-gas ejector with passive medium's feed device, mixing chamber and nozzle, pump, connected by its discharge side to ejector's nozzle and separator, connected by its liquid outlet to the pump suction side, inlet of passive medium's feed device of the ejector is connected to evacuated gaseous medium's source (see RU, patent, 2016268, cl. F 04 f 5/54,1994).
By means of optimisation of liquid-gas jet apparatus operation it becomes possible in this case to evacuate different gaseous mediums, creating vacuum in evacuated space in this manner, and to compress evacuated gaseous medium. Nevertheless, rather big losses of energy of liquid working medium take place during this liquid-gas jet apparatus operation because of irrational redistribution of energy of liquid working medium at the first stage of its interaction with evacuated gaseous medium.